The Seduction Of Samuel Winchester
by AmbrosiaDixon
Summary: Dean wants Sammy...he wants him bad. How long can Sam resist before he finally gives in to temptation?
1. I Want You

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I went through a brief couple of days where I had the kind of writer's block that prevented me from coming up with more chapters of my other two stories. So, I just sat down in front of the computer screen and this came out of nowhere...like, literally nowhere. This'll only be a couple of chapters, I'm thinking five at the most. There's no plot that I could see. I just felt like writing smut. I tried to do a top!sam one but I like top!dean way too much for that. Anyway, I hope you like it. I should have more chapters of my other stories up for you in a couple of days. R&R! :)**

* * *

** Sam's POV**

It started out harmless enough: little strokes along the thigh when Dean and I were sitting on the couch and dad was out of the room, steamy glances from across the dinner table, soft kisses along the back of my neck when we had no choice but to share a bed. Sure it was a bit odd, but I didn't really pay much attention to it at first. I mean, Dean and I have always been really close, so sue me if I didn't see a little brotherly affection as something to write home to daddy about. But as the years went on, I started to finally see that something wasn't quite right about my relationship with the great Dean Winchester. Little by little, I began noticing certain changes in the way Dean treated me. Eventually, what started off as harmless displays of emotion became something entirely different. It wasn't until my eighteenth birthday that things starting getting out of hand.

We were at some restaurant in Fennville, Michigan called the Blue Goose Café, socializing over a meal the way any normal family would (not that we would know anything about being normal) when dad stepped outside to take an important phone call. This left me and Dean up to our own devices, which wasn't a scary thing in itself now that I look back on it. Me and Dean were always by ourselves, our lovely father constantly ditching his two devoted sons for some lead on mom's death that never really went anywhere. I remember catching a glimpse of Dean's face as I sucked soda through a straw in my glass, the intense look he was giving me forcing an involuntary shiver up my spine. Placing my drink to one side, I folded my hands on the table and looked back at him with a mild curiosity. Normally his ogling was something I was extremely used to, having gotten used to the feeling of being watched whenever I ate something that made Dean hungrier than shit. But there was something different about this look, the hunger in his emerald eyes accompanied by something foreign that I wasn't really sure I liked. When it became unbearable, I finally addressed the pain in the ass I'd spent my life growing up with, my irritation shining through in every word that spewed from my sauce stained lips.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Dean bit his lip and groaned in what sounded a hell of a lot like ecstasy, his heavy breathing intensifying as he leaned forward to run his finger over my knuckles. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you're eating spaghetti?"

I snorted in amusement, Dean's particular brand of humor something I'd lived with my entire life. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up and eat your dinner."

Dean studied me for a moment, the pupils of his eyes expanding to the point where black overrode the green. Licking his lips, he spoke again. "I wanna play with your cock, Sammy."

"Dean!" I hissed, leaning forward so that nobody could hear our conversation…if you could call it that. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me, Sammy. Look at you with your lips all red from that sauce. The way you sucked that shit…makin' me wanna do all kinds a dirty things to you. Why don't you let me sit down next to you so I can put my hand inside your underwear and rub your prick raw."

"Goddamn it, Dean! Shut the fuck up. You want people to hear you?"

"Don't care if they hear me," he murmured, directing that godawful smirk my way like he always did. "I want them all to know you're mine. Don't need anyone puttin' their hands on my little Sammy. Now why don't you be a good little boy and let De suck on that big dick."

Any response I might have made to that was cut off as dad strolled back inside, slipping in the booth beside Dean. The guilty look on his face forced a sound in the back of my throat that sounded embarrassingly like a whimper. That look signified future regret, leading me to believe that I was once again going to be left alone with my brother. Usually that wouldn't have bothered me but uh…well, when you spend the last five minutes listening to your sibling express his desire to suck you off, any nonchalance you display about being alone with him kinda has a tendency to disappear.

"That was an old hunting buddy of mine. I got to assist him with a case so you boys are gonna have to wing it by yourselves for a couple of days….Sam? You okay there buddy?"

My head whipped up to stare at my father, little beads of sweat trickling down my forehead. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm uh…I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He's just feelin' a little under the weather today dad," Dean replied. "Don't worry, he's gonna be just fine. De's gonna take _real_ good care of him. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

The predatory smile shot my way made me cringe in fear. How the hell was I supposed to spend an entire weekend with a brother who's only desire was to make me come? Just thinking about what he could do to me forced my head to fall on the table with a loud thud, misery and despair sinking into my body like a nasty virus.

"Right," I muttered.

* * *

"Okay, you boys got everything you need?"

I watched in agitation as dad shoved the rest of his clothes into his duffle bag, my OCD kicking in overtime at the thought of him not folding them first. For someone who prides himself on cleanliness, living in a house with two grown ass men who liked to throw their dishes in the sink and wait for someone else to do them was beyond frustrating. Add to that Dean's habit of leaving his used condoms for me to pick up and it was clear I had myself a recipe for disaster.

"We're fine dad," I replied bitterly.

"Is that Samuel I hear? God, is that kid _always _miserable?"

"Bunker Hastings!" I exclaimed, tackling the 200 pound biker to the ground. "You old son of a bitch! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Bunker was dad's best friend. Standing at 6'8, that dude was probably the scariest motherfucker I had ever seen. The only thing that made people not want to cower in a corner when he walked by was his amazing attitude toward most of the general population. He really was a great guy, which made me wonder why the hell he chose to associate with the Winchesters of all people. I mean, let's face it; we're not exactly the Osmond's.

"I'm the one who needs your dad's help, you little shit. Now get the fuck off me!"

Standing to my full height, I smiled fondly at the man lying lethargically on the ground. "So, looks like I win then, eh? God, you're getting old."

"You're a fuckin' Sasquatch, dude. Damn, John. What the hell are you feeding this kid?"

"I don't feed him anything. Makes me wonder if Mary might have had a little something on the side. It sure would explain how I got a kid who_ wasn't _into anything he couldn't salt and burn."

"Very funny," I said, scrunching my nose up into the most epic bitchface I could muster. "So, what exactly do you need help with anyway, Bunker. Let me guess…vampire."

Bunker looked up incredulously. "Are you serious? What, just because I got bested by _one_ vamp, now all of a sudden they're my weakness?"

"Um…yes."

"Then yes, I do need help with a vampire."

My chuckle was cut off as Dean walked through the doorway, six-pack of beer in one hand and a carton of cigarettes in the other. I felt my breath falter as I leered longingly at my handsome brother, his debauched appearance giving me a semi I couldn't exactly pretend was from something else. His spiky hair was pointed in all directions as if he'd just had sex, the fingers he used to run through the short strands stilling when he caught sight of my stare. A sinful smirk tugged at the corners of his full lips, the knowing glance he shot my way letting me know just what he thought about me eyeing him like he was a piece of prime rib. Dad and Bunker were on the other side of the room talking about lord knows what, giving Dean all the time he needed to reach a hand in between his legs and grab his crotch. He fell back against the wall with a tiny moan, his mouth working to form words that turned my cheeks a deep shade of crimson.

'_This is gonna be inside you, Sammy.'_

Clearing my throat, I practically ran across the room to where dad and Bunker were, stumbling over my own two feet on the way there. I heard Dean chuckle behind me, the sound of his laughter echoing through the tiny bedroom.

"Damn, Sammy. See, this is why I can't take you anywhere," dad laughed. "You're a fuckin' klutz."

"Well, maybe if Dean wasn't being such a pain in the ass, I wouldn't have to stumble over my boots trying to get away from him."

Bunker turned around to glare playfully at my brother, pointing a big finger his way. "Dean, you treat your brother right while we're gone, ya hear?"

Dean approached the rest of us slowly, making a show out of taking off his leather jacket just for me. "Oh, don't you worry, sir. I'm gonna treat Sammy _real_ nice. I'ma treat him so fuckin' good. Give my baby brother everything he needs. Ya see, the thing is, I'd do anything for my Sammy…_anything." _

The way he stopped and looked me up and down before uttering that last word had me shivering in fear at what was to come when dad and Bunker walked out that door. I felt like I was on the top of a giant roller coaster, suspended in midair as I waited helplessly for that first drop.

Dad narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Dean. "Stop being a dick to your brother, dude. Now both of you get over here and give me a hug. It's about time me and Bunk headed out."

My legs felt like lead as I cautiously approached my old man, the sudden urge to tie him up so that he couldn't leave overwhelming. Wrapping my arms around him, I held on for dear life as he chuckled merrily, making some joke about me being a pansy. After a while, the poor guy had to pry me off of him. I guess I did get a bit overzealous…

"Alrighty, you little brats. Time for us to get the hell outta here. You boys take care a yourselves. Me and Bunker'll check in tomorrow so you bastards best pick up the damn phone, otherwise there is gonna be hell to pay."

I've heard a lot of unpleasant sounds in my life, but I swear that nothing could have prepared me for the sound of that door closing. It was so…final. My last protection from Dean was gone and there was nothing keeping him from me anymore. I was fair game now.

Turning around slowly, emerald clashed with hazel as me and my brother locked eyes with each other. For one brief moment, there was only silence. Then without warning, Dean started walking slowly towards me, his movements slow and cautious. With every step he took, I took a step back. It seemed like a good idea at the time, or at least it did until I found myself pinned against the wall with no means of escape. Leaning his head in, Dean slid his tongue up my neck as if I were a human lollipop. I whimpered pitifully as he put one hand on the wall right next to my head, using the other to slowly unzip his fly. He moaned quietly as he brought his lips up to mine, his warm breath making me tingle as he spoke.

"I want you, Sammy," he whispered. "I want you bad."

I gasped lustily against Dean's mouth, trying hard to fight my body's reaction to having him this close to me."Dean…please stop. I can't do this. I don't want it."

"Oh, yes you do. I can feel how much. Let me take you to bed, baby boy. Daddy wants to make his little Sammy come."

"No," I whimpered. "I don't want this, Dean. Now you get away from me or I'll tell dad exactly what you'd like to do to your little brother."

My threat seemed to have done the trick, the length between me and Dean growing as he slowly stepped back in shock at my sudden bravery. His surprise held a hint of something else…something that looked a bit like hurt. The vulnerable expression on his face lasted only a second more before it transformed into something I didn't like at all. He looked like a snake…and I was apparently the tasty mouse he wanted to devour.

"Ok, Sammy. I'll leave you alone…for now. But let me tell you this, baby; you're gonna want me inside you before this is all over, and I swear to you that by the time dad gets back, you're not gonna be able to walk right for a month. I'm gonna fuck you so good and so hard that you're asshole is never gonna feel right again. You're gonna feel me forever, little brother. I promise you that."

Giving me a kiss on the cheek (and making sure his lips lingered for longer than I would have liked), he walked to the door of our bedroom before turning around and looking back at me with so much want it took my breath away.

"Goodnight, Sammy," he murmured.

So, this is where I am now: naked, horny and jacking off in the dark to my brother's sleeping form. I don't know how the hell I got to this point, but one thing's for sure; there's only so many times I can resist Dean before I find myself giving in to temptation. Like it or not, I'm attracted to my brother. I'm…I'm attracted to my brother? Oh…crap.

Yep…this is gonna be some weekend.


	2. Obsession

**A/N: Hello again! Got the second chapter up for you and I'm just gonna say right now...I am SO sorry about Dean. I knew that I wanted him to be just a tad bit predatory and obsessive over Sammy but holy shit did he exceed my expectations. I seriously did not mean to make him this intense. At least I thought he was intense... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They always warm my cockles. ;)**

* * *

** DEAN'S POV**

_He wants me._

I can tell by the way he's always staring at my body. I can practically feel his hard cock straining against the thin material of his underwear, the sweat that trickles down his spine teasing my taste buds as the little droplets flaunt themselves against my brother's pale skin. He sweats whenever I'm in the room, you know. It's because he wants to feel me. He wants the kiss from my lips…the saliva from my tongue…the touch of my hand…_god_, if that boy only knew what he did to me.

_He needs me._

He's always needin' somethin' from me. He needs me to make him somethin' to eat. He needs me to treat his wounds after a hunt. He needs me to protect him. He doesn't know this yet, but what he really needs is my thick cock. He needs it massaging that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He needs to feel it slidin' in and out, the friction created from our writhing bodies causing that sweet tingling to develop inside his belly. God, I can feel it now. In and out…so fucking _good_. Why can't he see how badly he needs me?

_He makes me ache._

The things that boy does to me when he walks in the fuckin' room. One look at him and my throbbing prick is aching. Always fuckin' _aching. _I want him _so fuckin' badly_. Everytime I close my eyes, I can feel him underneath me, clenching his inner walls around my shaft as I impale him with it over and over again. His screams echo through the walls of my consciousness when I dream of him, tiny whimpers that send sparks of unbridled lust shooting through my blackened soul. Just thinking about it is getting me so fucking hard. Always gettin' hard thinkin' 'bout him. My sweet baby boy. So sweet and innocent. I'm gonna fuck the innocent right outta him. I'm gonna make him scream, make him ache the way I'm aching.

My Sammy. _Mine._

* * *

"Unh…unh…oh…oh, Dean."

I could hear the worthless bitch underneath me moaning my name like she had the right to, pushing her tight little ass back against my probing cock as she met me thrust for thrust. I thought taking the whore doggy style would give me the chance to close my eyes and pretend she was Sammy, but it was no use; the stupid slut wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Hmm, yeah. Give it to me, baby. Yeah, just like that. Ooh…_Dean_."

I was about to give up and kick her nasty ass outta my bed when I heard the rustling of keys as someone tried opening the door. Not just anyone…

"Hello?"

The sound of his voice made me cry out in ecstasy as my orgasm took me by surprise, my throbbing prick pulsing inside the tight ass I was currently buried in. His voice did that to me. Just the sound of his fuckin' voice.

"_Saaammmy_," I moaned, my whole body shaking from the aftershocks.

Sam came in the room and froze in the doorway, his eyes going back and forth between me and the girl positioned on her hands and knees. His expression went from shock to confusion as he took in the scene before him. I could feel lust rising through every fiber of my being, my spent cock twitching in renewed interest as I looked longingly upon the object of my desire.

I hated waking up in the morning without Sam. Little fucker made sure he was gone by the time I got up. He probably knows I would have lunged for his hard on the minute I saw it, sucking it all the way down until the leaking head hit the back of my throat. Having him gone made me angry. How the fuck was I supposed to calm the fires of my loins with no Sammy?

"Um…I'm sorry I bothered you guys. I'll just go and-"

"NO!" I snapped. I couldn't have Sammy leaving. Didn't want him leaving.

Pulling out of the stupid bitch underneath me, I threw away the condom I wore and crossed the room in five long strides until I was up in Sam's face, reaching a hand out to run my fingers through his floppy brown hair.

"Don't go," I whispered, brushing my lips against his. Our eyes locked together instantly, the tension from our steamy glances making my prick hard. "Stay with me, baby boy."

Sam's face contorted in what looked a hell of a lot like pain, the sight of it making me ache. Always aching.

"Um…is there something wrong?" the bitch asked.

"Get out," I growled, keeping my eyes focused on Sammy the entire time.

"But…so that's it?!" she shrieked. "What, I'm just some slut that you can use for a good fuck?"

I laughed bitterly as I finally turned to look her square in the eye, venom rising through my bones as I grabbed her clothes and threw them in her face. "Don't flatter yourself, darling. The fuck wasn't that good."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, rushing to the bitch's side. He helped her get dressed with the care of a loving father, rubbing her back soothingly when she started sobbing like the whiny little whore she was. God, he's so fuckin' _sweet_. Such a good boy…

"I'm so sorry about this ma'am," he said. "Why don't I walk you home?"

"Fuck that!"

"Goddammit, Dean! What the fuck is wrong with you? She's a human being for fuck sake!"

The growl I let out had to have been inhuman for them to stare back at me in terror, my upper lip rising towards my nose in anger. Who the fuck did she think she was? How _dare_ she go anywhere near my baby. And how could Sam choose some broad over me? What if he wanted to fuck her? The thought of anyone else givin' him pleasure drove me fuckin' crazy. I knew I'd never let that happen. I'd kill her first.

Stomping across the room before I could stop myself, I grabbed the bitch by the hair and dragged her to the front door, slamming it so hard behind her that the family photo on the wall fell to the floor. The scattered pieces of glass beneath my feet went unnoticed as me and Sammy stared at each other, the silence in the room driving me to the brink of madness.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

Moaning at the sound of my name on his lips, I walked over to him as slowly as I could, intimidating the boy in front of me with my predatory glare. He was so fuckin' sexy, those puppy dog eyes widening in shock as I ran a hand down his chest, stopping at his waist. Leaning forward, I bit his earlobe gently, tugging at the flap of skin before whispering seductively into his ear. "I want you."

Sam's shiver made my blood boil, the effect he was having on me getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. I had to have him. The way he's always teasin' me, walkin' around the house shirtless with his jeans hung low on his hips…_goddamn_.

"No," Sam said, interrupting my thoughts. He pushed away from me and backed himself up into the front door, opening it from behind. "I can't do this, Dean. I'm…I'm sorry."

He was out the door before I could stop him, those freakishly long legs disappearing around the corner. I screamed for him but it was no use…he was gone. I slammed the door and pressed my forehead up against the wood, closing my eyes and concentrating on my breathing. I tried to get him out of my head but I couldn't stop thinking 'bout him…aching for him. Always…fuckin'…_aching! _

Rushing to the bedroom, I searched the pile of dirty clothes frantically for something of Sam's, the need to be close to him overwhelming. Finding a pair of his dirty boxers, I pulled my cock out and squeezed the cotton up and down the length, groaning loudly at the feeling. Grabbing a used shirt Sam used when he worked out, I pressed it to my nose and inhaled the scent of his sweat, the assault of him on my body making me come instantly. I let out a whimpered cry that could have been heard from across the street if anybody had bothered to listen, every part of me shuddering violently with the force of my pleasure. When it ended, I fell to the hardwood floor in agony, thoughts of Sammy possessing my brain.

He's always sayin' no to me. Why can't he just let it happen? Why can't we be lovers?

Fuck that shit. We _will_ be lovers. I'll make sure of that. I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna make my Sammy come. I'm gonna fuck him into the mattress with the voraciousness of a wild animal. I'm gonna claim ownership of my baby's body with every thrust inside that perfect little asshole. I'm gonna look into his eyes and watch as he lies there with his legs spread out for me like a whore, eyes rolling back in his head as he takes it from his big brother. He's gonna get it so good. I'm gonna make it good.

"I love you so much baby," I whispered to myself, rubbing his underwear in tight, concentrated circles all over my sticky cock.

Sam can't hide from me forever. He may have won this round, but the weekend isn't over yet. He can have Friday, because tomorrow things are gonna change. I'm gonna up the stakes a little bit, get my Sammy all blushing and hot for my prick. I'll make it all count when that innocent little virgin comes home, make him so desperate that he'll be begging me for a good fuck. I'll do it too. I'm gonna give him the long…slow…sensual screw sweet little Sammy deserves.

Enjoy your victory, baby boy. Because tomorrow…I'm gonna have mine.


	3. Screwed

** Sam's POV**

Leaving the house after the scene I had witnessed was a nightmare. I'd spent all day walking around town feeling utterly ashamed of myself for letting Dean get the best of me. My own brother had gotten me hard. It was almost as if God was testing me, trying to see just how far he could push me before I finally snapped and committed the ultimate sin. I couldn't understand why it was so hard to get him out of my head. It's like there was this…_ache _deep inside of me. I felt like I needed to be close to him, to touch him…to _taste_ him. That feeling stayed with me the entire time I was gone, electrical impulses crackling in my brain every time I so much as thought his name. By the time I had finally convinced myself to go home, it was 4:00 in the morning. I couldn't help but think of that as a good thing. I mean, after all…Dean would be asleep considering it was the middle of the night, right? Wrong.

I walked through the front door as quietly as I could, not wanting to awaken the slumbering beast I could hear shuffling around in the next room. Removing my coat, I made my way towards the bathroom to wash my face, only to stop dead in my tracks as the rustling of sheets echoed in my curious ears. Standing completely still, I tried to identify what was wrong with the situation in which I had currently found myself. It felt like something was…off. My suspicions were confirmed when not even a second later, Dean's soft moan pierced the atmosphere of the otherwise silent house, the sound making my blood run cold. What I had just heard wasn't a normal moan. Was he…?

"Ooh. Oh…_baby_."

My body shivered as the pitch of his muffled moans amplified, the bedsprings creaking mercilessly beneath the weight of my big brother. I pressed my back against the door of our bedroom and listened to him jack off, urgently unbuckling my belt and whipping my cock out of my jeans. I ran my fist up and down the length to the rhythm of Dean's groans, his voice spurring me on as I gave myself pleasure.

"Sammy. Oh god, Sammy."

I moaned as my name fell from the lips of my sin, the fingers encasing my throbbing prick increasing in frequency with every whimper that spilled from Dean's delicious mouth. My belly filled with heat as the orgasm I was striving toward grew near, the unbearable sensation too much for me to handle. Dean's voice was driving me crazy, my name continuously being chanted like a prayer_. _It was as if we were using our bodies as vessels, each worshipping the other through a ritual consisting of nothing more than self-gratification.

_I am my brother's desire…and he is mine. _

The thought of that had my balls drawing close to my body before I was ready, the force of my orgasm extracting a loud cry from my throat as I came all over my shaking hand. The evidence of my arousal dripped between my clenched fingers, spilling onto the floor in a sticky puddle.

"Sammy?"

The question startled me, the sound of Dean's voice closer than it was just moments before. I swore silently as I used my jacket to wipe up the mess I'd made, throwing it in the laundry room before adjusting myself and opening the door.

I gasped as I took in the form of my naked brother, his erect cock pointing in my direction. Dean's concerned expression held a hint of mischief, his patented smirk surfacing for a split second before disappearing behind his mask of artificial apprehension.

"Dean! I uh…I'm sorry that I just ran off like that. You must have been worried."

Dean took a cautious step forward, the intensity in his gaze filling me with a strange sense of unease. "That's okay, baby. I'm just glad you're alright. You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"That would probably be a good idea," I replied quietly, trying my best to school my features into something resembling nonchalance.

"Okay," he smiled. "Your sheets are kinda dirty…you wanna sleep in my bed?"

I blushed furiously as my eyes guiltily traveled over to the sheets on his mattress, dick growing hard at the thought of his naked body writhing in between soft white cotton, his sweat saturating the bed as he came uncontrollably with my name on his lips. I wanted to be in there with him so badly, to feel his thick cock slide sensuously in and out of my body while I drowned relentlessly in the dark emerald eyes I loved so much. Shoving my impure thoughts into the deepest recesses of my consciousness, I fell on top of my own bed with a sigh, trying hard to ignore my brother's still very much erect member.

"I'll be fine, Dean. I just wanna go to sleep. Goodnight."

Dean chuckled and plopped down on his mattress, directing that godawful smirk my way. "Sammy?"

"What?" I whined.

"I love you, you know."

I smiled in spite of myself, his words warming my heart. Yep, it was official…I'd become a total girl.

"Yeah," I replied, eyes closing as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. "I know."

* * *

"Sammy? Wake up, baby. I made you breakfast."

My eyes fluttered open as I felt Dean's soft lips kiss my cheek, the smell of freshly cooked bacon invading my eager nostrils. I sat up when I noticed the tray straddling my torso, the plate of food on top making my mouth water.

"Shit, Dean. You really went all out, didn't ya?"

"Yep. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. There's a fresh croissant for you that I got from the bakery across the street and I can get you some toast if you like. Oh, and there's hash browns too if you want 'em."

I gave my brother a suspicious stare as I contemplated the reason for his sudden thoughtfulness, the nagging feeling that he somehow did all this for his own personal gain eating away at me. The sound of my growling stomach put any doubts I had to rest as I shoveled food into my mouth, groaning in satisfaction at the taste of maple syrup on my greedy tongue. Dean's happiness at my reaction made me smile so I motioned for him to sit beside me in bed. We spent the next several hours talking about everything under the sun, laughing like a couple of old goons at an old memory of dad getting drunk and pissing in the dishwasher. Sure, it wasn't his finest hour but in his defense, it was the anniversary of mom's death so I usually refrain from getting on his case about that one.

The rest of the day passed by in a total blur, each moment spent with my brother so glorious that I actually lost track of time. It wasn't until I noticed the moonlight casting its luminous glow on Dean's handsome face that realization hit me.

"Dude, we've been gone all day. I feel like a girl. All we did was shop."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but we shopped at manly places so technically we're still okay."

I grimaced as I wiped the sweat off my brow. "Ugh. I feel gross. I need to shower."

"I got a better idea," Dean replied. "Why don't I draw you a hot bath? I'll put bubbles in it just like I did when you were a little boy. Maybe light you some candles, like a Zen thing. Whaddya say?"

Warning signs flashed in my brain at Dean's words. I couldn't understand why the hell he was being this way with me. I mean, Dean was always a great brother, always taking care of me and shit. But this was out of left field, even for him. My brother's words to me the other day when dad left weren't lost on me; I remembered every single one of them. But he seemed so genuine about all of this and I couldn't deny that it made me feel special. It was like I had my brother back. You know, the one who didn't try to fuck me every two seconds. I thought that as long as he kept his distance, he could masturbate to visions of me any day of the week. So, being the loving person that I am, I decided to trust his sincerity and chalk it all up to him showing me how sorry he was for practically molesting me.

I agreed to his request and went inside to get myself some fresh clothes (he even did my fucking laundry. Can you believe that shit?). When I came to the doorway of the bathroom, I just about dropped my jaw at the sight of my brother's bare torso. His shirt was off, every inch of his upper body dripping with water droplets that traveled down his sinuous muscles before disappearing inside the waistband of his jeans. He turned around after lighting the candle he had in his hand, the flickering flames dancing across his beautiful green eyes and making them glow. I felt a strange surge of possessiveness flow through me as I watched the amulet I'd given him cling to his wet skin as if it belonged there, a feeling which intensified as Dean unconsciously rubbed his fingers over the bronze face staring back at me.

"I uh…hope you don't mind me getting myself a little wet. It's just so fuckin' hot in here, ya know?"

A rosy colored hue stained Dean's pale cheeks as he looked up at me through his long eyelashes, the whole bashful schoolboy thing he had going on making my cock stiffen painfully in my underwear.

"Uh…"

Dean flashed me a sweet half-smile that rapidly quickened the beats of my sinful heart, drawing all of my attention to the full lips that I wanted to feel so badly on mine. His tongue came out to lick across the pink surface, the sight of it making me whimper softly. When his bottom lip went in between his teeth, I almost collapsed to the floor and came all over myself. It was like I had absolutely no control, every part of my body rebelling against my will. They were no longer following my orders. Instead, they seemed to be following Dean's.

"It's okay. Can you just…let me take my bath now. Still feel kinda gross, you know?"

Dean's smile evaporated as concern plagued his features. "You okay, Sammy?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you when I get out, yeah?"

"Hmm…well, okay. I'll just get the bedroom ready, then."

Dean walked past me and shut the door on his way out, the sound of the click echoing through the walls of the tiny bathroom. I fell back against the door with a breathy exhale, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried my best to put a lid on all of the emotions flowing through my veins. I couldn't understand how this was happening to me. Dean was being all sweet and kind and here I was drooling all over myself whenever he so much as glanced in my direction. It was like a total role reversal…with _me _as the big bad wolf. I felt utterly ashamed of myself and vowed that by the time I left that bathtub, all the lustful thoughts of my brother that I had floating around in my brain would be promptly obliterated. Determination coursed through me as I stripped naked and fell into the warm water with a pleasurable sigh, optimism in plain sight now that Dean was nowhere within touching distance. It was going to be okay. I was going to be okay.

I stayed in the tub for a long time, smiling as a sense of peace washed over me. By the time the last of the warmth had disappeared from the water, every bit of tension in my body had been thoroughly annihilated. I finally felt at ease, my relaxed muscles putting me in one hell of a good mood. Opening the door, I froze in the hallway as the smell of something sweet flirted unashamedly with my deprived nose. Following the scent, I noticed that it came from our bedroom. Wrapping my fingers around the doorknob, I twisted it hesitantly until it caved beneath my fist, the door moving away from me as if I'd hurt it. When I took a look inside, my eyes widened in surprise as I noticed the room covered in candles, each one shining brightly along every surface of the incandescent bedroom. Rose petals littered the bed in irregular patterns, their appearance extending to the floor beneath my feet.

"Hello, baby."

My head whipped up at the sound of my brother's voice. He was standing in the middle of the room with chocolate syrup on his fingers, the oil covering his body making him glow in the light of the dancing flames. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he sucked the brown liquid from his skin, sighing as his eyes closed in satisfaction.

"D-Dean? Wh…what are you doing?"

Dean smirked, and just like that, all of my hard work within the safety of my bathroom went to shit. My soft prick stiffened visibly in my pajama pants, the uncomfortable tightness of it making me wince slightly. I cursed myself for my inability to stay calm, my eyes betraying me as they focused on my brother's nipples, lust rising through every fiber of my being. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that I was screwed...royally screwed.

"What does it look like?" Dean took one step forward, and then another. Before I knew it, he was pressed up against my body, the smell of him driving me wild. Confusion clouded my brain as he took my face in both of his hands, looking deeply into my hazel eyes. The sweet innocence within the depths of his emerald irises were gone, the shyness from earlier replaced with the most intense desire I had ever seen. His pupils expanded as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, the feel of his lips dragging against my skin making me moan.

"I'm going to fuck you, Sammy."

Oh…crap.


	4. I Am My Brother's Desire, And He Is Mine

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! This chapter was a bitch to write because I wanted to make it as perfect as I could. I'm a perfectionist so I'm never 100% happy with my writing but y'all seem to like it so I guess that's a good thing. I took my time with this one while I was trying to get over my severe case of writer's block so I hope you guys like it. There's only going to be one more chapter to this and it'll be from both boy's POV's so look out for that. **

**Side note to one of my reviewers: you're fine, sweetie. I thought the same thing when I wrote the last chapter. It was meant to set you up for this next one, which is why it wasn't that eventful. Plus, you know...writer's block lol. It was actually you who motivated me to make sure this chapter was a good one so I spent forever on it. Oh, and thank you for calling me evil. I try to be. ;)**

**Thank you all for reading and especially reviewing. You guys really do make my day. And just in case you don't know, there's a story by A Deed Without A Name called Home Is Where The Heart Is and I'd seriously recommend reading it if you haven't already. This guy...is pure epicness. Love to you all!~Ambrosia **

* * *

**DEAN'S POV**_  
_

_Sammy spends too much time pretending._

He wants me so fuckin' badly. I can see him there, eyein' me up and down like I have what he wants. He acts as if the thought of feelin' me inside of him doesn't turn him on…but I know better. I know my Sammy, and he needs me. He needs to stop pretending that every gaze we share is meaningless, that my kisses down the back of his neck when he's doing his homework are nothing more than brotherly affection, that the caresses I give his aching back in the middle of the night are just my way of curing his physical pain. I don't do it because he's my brother; I do it because I need to be around him, to touch him in every way I possibly can. I want to feel his skin beneath my deprived fingertips, wrap my lips around his flesh and watch as the tight suction form marks of my ownership deep into his desirable body…the body I've claimed as my own. _My_ body. _Mine._

_I spend too much time wanting. _

For such a smart boy, Sammy can be so naïve. He has no idea what I've been up to all this time, does he? I've been watching his facial expressions when I casually brush up against him, or buy him shit with my money. I've been romancing the kid this entire time and he hasn't noticed a fuckin' thing. It makes me hot. It makes me angry. It makes me ache. Always fuckin' _aching_.

I spend far too much of my time wantin' him from a distance. He's such a beautiful boy. I gotta have him. I want to taste the forbidden fruit he keeps hidin' from me. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to start _taking_. I'm going to take everything little Sammy has to give and he's going to lie there and take it like he's supposed to; with his legs spread, those creamy thighs shivering uncontrollably as I run my long tongue up and down his sweet little ass crack…_fuuuck_.

It's almost time, baby boy. Look at you…such a good boy. Don't even notice me lickin' my lips when I think 'bout eatin' your pretty little ass out, do you? Don't see me undressin' you with my eyes, do you, little brother? Of course you don't. You're so fuckin' innocent. God, I can't wait to be inside of you, to feel those inner walls clench around my hard cock. I'm gonna make you so hot for me. Already makin' you hot for me. My sweet little Sammy is going to learn what it feels like to be loved, because tonight, I'm going to love you the way a big brother should. Every...single...inch of you.

Get ready for daddy, baby. Because tonight…I'm gonna make you _mine_.

* * *

"So, all of this…it was just a lie."

"Aww…_Sammy_," I moaned, circling around his tall frame until I was right behind him, pressing my chest against his back. "This is your fuckin' fault. If you had just given me what I wanted, then I wouldn't have had to manipulate you to get it. All I had to do was turn you on, and you became putty in my hands. I romanced you like a girl and you took the bait, just like I knew you would. You're so fuckin' desperate for my cock that you couldn't even see what was right in front of you. Desire makes the brain fuzzy, Sammy. But it's okay. You don't have to beat yourself up over this. Just let it happen, baby. Let daddy take care of you."

Sam shivered. That little daddy kink of his never failed to make me smile. Such a dirty little boy…

"I hate you."

"You want me."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you want this just as bad as I do, Sammy. I see you all the time tryin' to fight it. You get all miserable and then I have to watch your poor body get all tense with frustration. I hate seeing you like that, baby. I"-I stopped talking and ran my hands down his chest, sliding my fingers in the flap of his underwear so that I could massage the head of his cock-"_hate_ it…when things don't go your way."

Sam moaned obscenely, his head falling back against my shoulder. "Oh, god."

"It makes me so upset, Sammy, seein' you like this. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want to give you what you want…what we both want."

I pushed his clothes down until they fell into a pile at his ankles, gasping at the sight of my little brother's big dick. Grasping it with my hand, I stroked up and down the length as slow as possible. I wanted him to ache the way I was aching, to make him beg for the pleasure I could bring him. I wanted him to know how fuckin' pointless it was to even try and resist me. He could never resist me. Not when I had exactly what he wanted.

"Dean," he whimpered. "It feels so fucking good."

"I know, sugar. It's supposed to feel good. You can't deny me anymore, baby. I won't let you."

Sam grasped my wrist as I tried thumbing the slit, whirling around to face me. The pain I saw in his eyes put me off for a moment, before I realized it was just him tryin' to fight the war I'd raged on him. Such a stubborn boy.

"Dean…we just…we _can't_."

His denial of the feelings he harbored for me was the final straw. I felt something inside of me snap, the dam within me breaking free as I slammed our mouths together. His startled gasp disappeared as his eyelashes fluttered, desire radiating off of his body in waves. I licked at Sam's lips affectionately, persisting relentlessly until I felt them part beneath my ministrations. Entwining our tongues together, I gazed deep into those pale hazel orbs, the taste of him driving me fuckin' crazy. I felt a growl vibrate deep within my throat, my hands grabbing possessively at his hips as I shoved one of my legs in between his spread ones, rubbing my thigh against my brother's hard on. Pulling away from his mouth, I attacked his neck with an almost animalistic forwardness, biting at it when I felt him try to pull away.

"Don't move," I whispered seductively against his skin. "I don't want to have to handcuff you to the bed just yet."

The protest I could feel threatening to erupt from my brother's mouth was disrupted as I reached around to grab his ass and lift him up into my arms, moaning quietly when his legs automatically wrapped around my waist. His arms enveloped my neck as he buried his head into my shoulder, the feel of our cocks pressed together making me sigh in pleasure. Making my way across the room, I laid him gently on my bed with the care of a doting lover, positioning myself on my hands and knees above him. I stared down at his beautiful face in awe, confused as to how I was lucky enough to acquire someone as precious as my perfect Sammy.

"I'm gonna give it to you so fuckin' good," I whispered, leaning down to suck his bottom lip into my mouth. Looking deep into his eyes, I felt our lips brush together as I spoke my next words, the sound of Sam's moan making my brain short-circuit. "Do you want me?"

For a minute, I didn't think he would answer me, the muscles beneath me tensing as if he were going to make a run for it. As if I would let him…

"Yes."

I smirked cockily at my blushing boy, victory close at hand. "Tell me, Sammy. Tell me you want me."

"I…I can't."

"Come on, honey. Don't be shy. Tell me how badly you want your big brother's thick cock."

"Dean…_please_," Sam whispered.

His whimpered plea made me groan. I couldn't help but stare down at the beauty below me with an unspeakable reverence that was nothing short of depraved. Words couldn't express what I felt for my brother, the very mention of his name sending my body into violent paroxysms of unbridled ecstasy. His eyes, his nose, his lips…every part of him contained a piece of me. My entire being was intertwined with his, our souls merging into one supreme presence. The I and me were no longer in existence, the individuality I possessed disintegrating beneath the force of my submergence into the very core of Sammy's psyche.

"You and I are connected, Sammy. You can't hide anymore because I'm a part of you now. You can't run away. Won't let you run away."

I slid down Sam's body before he had a chance to respond, throwin' his legs over my shoulders and moaning as I found myself face to face with my brother's puckered entrance. Looking up into Sam's eyes, I held his gaze as I licked a long stripe up the sensitive flesh, grinning wickedly when a startled cry erupted from the boy's beautiful mouth.

"Dean! It's too much. Please, don't. I can't…I can't take it anymore! You…you…_oh, god_."

I chuckled against Sam's skin, amused at how flustered I made him. Delving back in, I lapped greedily at the pink ring before me, stabbing the inside of him over and over with my tongue.

"Hmm. So fuckin' sweet, Sammy. My baby boy's got such a sweet little asshole. Taste so fuckin' _good_."

I buried my face in between his legs before I'd even finished my sentence, the last word muffled by the hole I was currently buried in. I almost came as the sound of me eating him out reverberated off the walls of our bedroom, the slurping and smacking noises going straight to my neglected cock. Sam's moaning and groaning rose in pitch the longer it went on, his efforts to push me off failing when I wrapped my arms tight around his spread thighs.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not gettin' away from me, baby. I'm gonna make you come…and you're gonna fuckin' _like it_."

My enthusiasm for my brother's release made the blood in my veins boil with a voracious urgency, lust rising through every part of my tarnished soul. I wanted to _possess_ him, to lay claim to his beautiful body once and for all. I wanted him to know that he belonged to me, and nobody was going to change that…not even him.

With a growl, I launched forward so that his legs were pushed up over his head, his hard cock pointing in the direction of his face. Forcing my tongue inside his rim, I sucked hard on the puckered hole, wrapping my fingers around the head of his dick. Pre-come oozed from the wet slit as I ran my hand up and down the impressive length, spreading the liquid all over his thick shaft. The sticky sound that came from the movements intensified my need to see him come, making me suck harder on his sensitive asshole. My strokes sped up as Sam began to shake uncontrollably, his hands fisting tightly in my hair. His moans became shivery as his hips started moving, his cock thrusting up into my fist while he impaled himself repeatedly on my eager tongue.

"Dean!" he sobbed. "Stop. You're gonna make come. I don't wanna come. I'm scared."

I pulled my tongue out of his body and stilled my hand, licking my lips and groaning at the taste of my brother's ass.

"Shh," I whispered persuasively. "Hush, baby. I know you're scared…but you're almost there. Don't deny yourself the pleasure of my body. Let it happen. I can make you feel so good, little brother. Give yourself to me, Sammy. I want you to take the bliss I'm giving you. Don't question it…_take_ it. Just let go."

The mixture of lust and confusion in my sweet Sammy's eyes made my head drop down as if it were made of lead, my movements resuming as I tortured my brother's body with the most exquisite ecstasy, attacking it with sensations it didn't know what to do with. I worked him furiously, massaging his sensitive spots over and over. His moans grew louder and louder until he came to a shuddering halt, eyes rolling in the back of his head as his imminent orgasm approached with a deadly vengeance. I quickly wrapped my lips around his huge cock, swallowing around him as he pulsed inside my mouth. His screams were extraordinary, each curse he let spill from his dirty mouth making me see stars.

Crawling back up his body, I made myself comfortable between his shaking legs.

"So," I murmured smugly. "Talk to me again about why it is you don't want this?"

"Fuck you," he responded weakly.

I smiled warmly, taking him into my arms. "You wanna taste yourself?"

"Oh, god, Dean."

Chuckling quietly, I moved closer until our foreheads were pressed together, admiring the pale color of my brother's hazel eyes. Stroking his cheek lovingly, I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, nothing more than a brush of lips for the briefest of seconds. The longer it went on, the more pressure I put into it. When I finally decided I'd teased us both long enough, I slid the tip of my tongue along the seam of his lips, nonverbally asking permission to invade his mouth. When I was granted access, the arms I had wrapped around the boy tightened, the urgency from before once again finding a place within me.

"I want you," I whispered, licking a slow trail from his lips to the tip of his nose. "Let me have you."

Sam's face displayed a myriad of emotions at my request, confusion and pain being the most evident. I knew he wanted me, but I also knew he was the nervous type and I seriously doubted that any of this was going to calm his frazzled nerves. Rather than try to soothe the skittish boy beneath me, I decided to get him to my level, make him as hot for me as I was for him. After all…why should I be the only one in this room suffering from desire?

"C'mon, Sam. It'll be so good. Just imagine it, baby; being slowly fucked by your big brother, the flames from the candles dancing across our skin as we make love, gazing deep in each other's eyes as I slide my wet prick in and out of your sensitive little asshole, our moans mingling in the safety of our bedroom."

Encouraged by Sam's heavy breathing, I went on. "Imagine me in between your spread thighs…just like I am now. Imagine me working your ass so good, the sound of our bodies coming together mixing with our groans. Can you hear the sounds of our lovemaking, baby boy? Our flesh…our moans…the hesitant creaking of the bedsprings as I slowly fuck you into submission? Can you feel our bodies sliding against each other? Can you feel the heat from our sweat as we lie entwined in each other's arms, soaking the sheets beneath us? Can you imagine letting your big brother do all of those naughty things to you in his bed while daddy's away? Daddy isn't here to stop us, Sammy. You and I have all the time in the world to make fantasy reality. He'll never have to know how much his little Sammy likes being stuffed full of his big brother's cock."

Sam's desperate groan made me pause, smirking wickedly as he grabbed at me as if I were his lifeline, burying his face in the crook of my neck. Rubbing his back soothingly, I shushed him while he cried softly into my skin, the feel of his tears making my smile falter somewhat.

"Dean," he said, his voice muffled. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you makin' me want this? I'm so fucking hard, De. Make it go away. I can't fight it anymore. I…I need it. I fuckin' want it. Give it to me, big brother. Please, give me what I need."

"Oh…baby," I murmured, placing soft kisses to the top of his head. "Don't you worry. De is gonna make it all better. Look at me, my sweet Sammy."

When he lifted his head, I attacked his mouth with a hunger I was incapable of controlling, the animal inside of me awakening. Feelings I never knew I possessed came bubbling to the surface, lust and love clouding my brain.

I'm goin' to go at ya with everything I've got, baby boy. I'm gonna get all up in you and massage you so good from the inside that you're gonna be beggin' me for mercy…but I won't give in. I'm gonna torture you with one pleasurable explosion after another, fuck into you again and again and _again_ until you can't fuckin' take anymore, and when I finally come? I'm gonna bury my face in between those luscious legs and eat your asshole raw, suck my come straight outta you and make you swallow it. Would you like that, baby? Huh? You wanna swallow big brother's come?"

I smirked as I watched the effect I had on my baby brother take hold, his body shaking violently in my warm embrace. Sam's cock was hard against my stomach so I pushed into it, the action makin' my name fall from his lips in a choked whisper.

"Hmm, I knew you'd like that. You're such a filthy little boy. That's what you are, Sammy; a nasty, naughty boy. I'm gonna give you exactly what you deserve; a nice…slow…sensual _fuck_. You're gonna to know your place by the time I'm through with you. I'll make damn sure of that."

Keeping my eyes locked on Sammy, I reached into the drawer on my nightstand and extracted a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on my fingers before sliding in two digits at once, immediately crooking them as I searched for my brother's prostate. I knew I'd found it when his whole body practically arched off the bed, his gasp resounding deep within my aching ears. Rubbing at it mercilessly, I leaned down to play with his nipples, the tiny nubs pebbling beneath my probing tongue. Sam's moan had me kissing my way up his body, finally locking our gazes together as my fingers slid in and out of his body.

"Yeah, that's it," I whispered. "Take it for me, baby. I know you can do it, such a good fuckin' boy. So sweet and innocent. You know I'm gonna fuck it straight outta ya…don't cha? I'm gonna make such good love to you, Sammy. I care so much about pleasuring you. I want you to squirm and shake underneath me. I wanna know what I'm doin' to ya is makin' you feel good."

I added a third finger, and then a fourth, trying to see how much my little Sammy could take. By the time I was through with him, his hole was stretched out so wide, I was tempted to jam the entire length of my cock in there all at once. But as glorious as that would have been for me, I held back for the sake of my brother, his pleasure first and foremost in my mind.

_Sammy comes first. Sammy always comes first._

Sitting down with my back pressed against the headboard, I crooked my finger and beckoned Sam over to me, smiling when he straddled my lap without havin' to be told what to do. He's always been a smart one, my Sammy.

"I want you to put it in. Only you know how much you can take and I don't want to hurt you. I'd rather die."

Sam stared at me as if I were the second coming, his awe struck expression making me smile. His hair fell in front of his face as he lowered his head in embarrassment, his cheeks turning a rosy shade of red.

"_No_," I scolded, lifting up his chin. "Don't you dare be shy with me, baby. We're way past that. You wanna make big brother feel good, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then dry your pretty eyes and put De's cock up your sweet little asshole. Put it in. Come on, baby. Be a good little boy for me."

I ran my hands up and down his arms in a gesture meant to soothe, slowly sliding down until I gripped his hips and guided his entrance to my throbbing prick. Sam took a deep breath and slowly sank down on my dick, the sight of it disappearing inside of him makin' my eyes roll back in my head. Sam moaned as I bottomed out, feeling him fully seated on my lap. Before I could tell him to move, I felt him wiggle his hips experimentally. It must have done somethin' for him 'cause he moaned like a fuckin' whore, the sound of it makin' me hum in satisfaction.

I spent the next ten minutes watchin' my brother ride my fat cock, starin' at his beauty in bewildered fascination. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, his arms wrapped around my neck. I circled mine around his waist so that we were pressed flush together, forcing his head down so that I could capture his lips in a passionate kiss. He felt so…fuckin'…_good_.

"You're so beautiful, Sammy," I whispered in his ear.

Not giving him a chance to respond, I flipped us over once again, grabbing both of his thighs and spreading them wide so that his legs were pressed into the sweat soaked sheets. Maintaining eye contact, I plunged into him in one fluid motion, grinning wickedly when a dirty moan escaped my Sammy's lips. Resting on my knees, I thrust into him over and over, relishing the way his gasps turned into sighs the longer I fucked that sweet little asshole. God, I loved his hole. It was so fuckin' tight for me. I knew I was going to want more from him, that one time was never gonna be enough. I wanted him to know that he was mine now, and no amount of denying would ever make me go away.

"I'll die before I let anyone else have this, Sammy. You fuckin' hear me? Mine. You're fuckin' _mine_!"

"Yours," Sam moaned almost immediately, his eyes still clenched shut.

As a reward for his acknowledgment of my ownership over him, I found his prostate and massaged it slowly, sliding my cock in and out of his ass at a leisurely place. I made sure it teased the fuck out of him and made him feel good all at the same time. I was going to make him scream…whether he fuckin' liked it or not.

"Oh…OH, GOD! Give it to me, big brother. Fuckin' give it to me!"

His response sent me over the edge, the self-control I had snapping at the sound of my brother's pleading. Falling over him, we both wrapped our arms around each other and held on for dear life as I sped up my movements, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the tiny bedroom. The mattress creaked uncontrollably beneath our weight, the headboard slamming against the wall adding to the pornographic sounds of our lovemaking.

"Do you love me, De?"

I smirked cockily at my brother, licking at the seam of his lips. "I sure do, Sammy. With _every inch _of my manhood."

I stopped moving when I felt a loud groan tear from Sam's lips at my reply, grabbing the bottle of oil on the nightstand and pouring it all over our skin. Blanketing myself over my brother once more, I resumed my thrusts and moaned in satisfaction as I felt the slip slide of our bodies moving against each other, the sensation makin' both of us sigh in pleasure. An ache developed in my belly at the sounds of my Sammy's cries, my approaching orgasm threatening me with its inevitable intrusion.

"Sammy," I moaned desperately, gazing deeply into the depths of my brother's beautiful eyes. "I'm gonna come. You're gonna make me fuckin' come."

Sam's face contorted in an expression of intense pleasure, the filthy words spilling from his mouth takin' me completely by surprise.

"It's okay…I want you to. Come inside me, big brother. Make me yours. Fuck that tight little asshole like you own it. Dominate me, Dean. Take me. Possess me. Yeah, that's it. Give it to me. Give me that thick cock. Feels _sooo fuckin' goood_. You're so fucking hot, Dean. So sexy, oh my god!"

I pressed my mouth against Sam's to stop him from speaking, but the knowledge that my tongue and cock were sliding in and out of his body at the same time was too much for me and before I knew it, a pleasure unlike anything I had ever known took hold of me and I screamed my orgasm into my brother's mouth, coming deep inside of him. When it was over, I immediately slipped between Sam's legs, wrapping my lips around his entrance and sucking the sticky substance straight outta him, just like I said I was gonna. Holding it in my mouth, I crawled up Sammy's body and slowly fed it to my baby boy, the sound of his moan making my spent cock twitch in renewed interest.

"Dean? What…what about me?"

"Shh. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. I got ya, baby."

I knew this would probably hurt without prep, but I didn't really give a shit. All I cared about was takin' care a Sammy. Pouring some oil over Sam's cock, I sat down on it with a pained groan, taking every single inch inside of me. Sam's scream of pleasure made it all worth it, the look on his face makin' me smile.

"Thrust up, baby."

Once again takin' me by surprise, Sam flipped us over and pounded into me without warning, a choked cry forcing itself out of my mouth when he rubbed against my prostate. I looked up at Sam face in awe, his emotions displayed all over his flawless face. Wanting to encourage him, I grasped his shoulders and murmured filthy words against his open mouth, occasionally licking up into it.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. Work me good. You know what big brother likes, don't you? Such a good boy, doin' this for me. Fuck that tight little ass. God, you feel so good. I love you so much, little brother. You don't even fuckin' know. I came in your underwear last night. Did you know that? Rubbed your dirty clothes all over my cock and came all wet and sticky into it. The whole time I wished it was you. I want you so fuckin' bad, baby boy. Go ahead and come in me, big boy. Do it. Fuckin' do it."

Sam sobbed so loud when he climaxed that he almost looked like he was crying. Knowing I was the one who got him that way was enough to make me hard again, my length thickening as Sam pulsed inside my ass. Coming down from his high, he collapsed in my arms, takin' comfort in my tight embrace.

We stayed like that for a while, the comfortable silence givin' me time to reflect on what we'd just done. As the lust faded to nothing more than a dull ache, I found myself suddenly feelin' very cuddly and…girly. I always knew I wanted to fuck my brother, but the love I had for him was more than a little surprising. In that moment, I felt like I would have done anything for him. I suppose the feeling wasn't too far off from normalcy, considering I've been doing everything for the little shit for as long as I can remember. But sometimes the force of that love weighed on me, the effect he had on my heart never-ceasing to astound me. I hated all of this emotional girly crap, yet, in that moment, I realized that I was in love with Sam…Sammy…_my_ Sammy.

"I love you, Sammy," I whispered. "I just wish I'd had enough presence of mind to remember the chocolate syrup, GODDAMMIT!"

Sam giggled at my realization, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. "It's okay, Dude. We'll worry about it next time."

I smiled warmly as my arms tightened their hold on my brother's body, watching as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. A phrase I'd grown more than familiar with kept repeating in my head the whole time I watched my baby boy's face, the words makin' me smile against Sam's forehead. Nosing his sweaty bangs, I closed my eyes as I too fell into a deep slumber, those same words echoing in my brain over and over again.

_I am my brother's desire…and he is mine. _


End file.
